


(Self-induced) Parasomnia

by SuitablySarcastic



Category: Inception (2010), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged up kids, Aglionby is a dream company, Cabeswater - Freeform, Deviates From Canon, Dream within a dream nonsense, Dreamscapes, Limbo, Multi, OHHHHHH YES LIMBO, Past Character Death, Projections, SYMBOLISM!!!!, Shades, all the fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuitablySarcastic/pseuds/SuitablySarcastic





	(Self-induced) Parasomnia

It starts like this.

It starts with a man and a chess board. It starts with him humming thoughtfully, taking a moment to examine each of the pieces before putting them in their proper place. It starts with the grim silence of his companion waiting nearby, bright eyes fixing on the man before darting back to the floor. It starts with the tree’s whispering in his ears and  the leaves rustling against his sides. It starts a familiar voice in his head screaming, ( _ -ucking COWARD, let me out you son of a bitch! Let me out, LET ME OUT, LET ME OU- _ ) _ _

For a moment he hesitates. For a moment he doubts. He wonders if all of this is really worth it, and would it be easier to just ( **let go give in just burn it all dow-** )

No. 

The leaves rustle a warning but the man already knows:  there are some voices not to be listened to, some sleepers not to be woken. The fact that he can hear it, despite how far below it was buried, cemented his certainty. 

The leaves rustle and the girl screams and it whispers and the man places the final pieces, the bishop being the last to grace the board. 

_ It is time?  _ ,the tree’s ask.

“It’s time.” the man replies

Still, the worry gnawed at him, despite his attempts at tampering it down. As if sensing his apprehension, the forest sends him feelings of calmness and certainty.  Knowing how reliant humans are on words, they search for the proper phrase of reassurance. They settle on 

_ Have faith. The dreamers will come _ . 

The man breathes in deeply, his mind settling despite himself. He knows they will come, but the reminder is reassuring. 

“Still, one cannot count on faith alone.” He muses. 

Faith may inspire resolve, but it does not cement outcome. His actions will be enough. He will make them enough.

It starts with a man and a chess board. The pieces all in place, the board ready and waiting. It starts with him standing up and turning to the other waiting nearby. Starts with a quick questioning look, and the man’s curt nod to the affirmative. It starts with a gun taken out of its holster, safety flicked off, the cool metal now laying to rest against the man's forehead.

It starts with the  king of dreams facing his bishop, starts with the power gathering in his voice, the dream stilling around him, each of the voices silent for just a moment as the world holds its breath and waits for the words.

It starts with Glendower.

It starts with 

“Drop me.”

  
  



End file.
